Content provider websites (CPWs) are interactive websites that allow for the downloading and/or uploading (e.g., posting) of various forms of information, data (which can generally be considered “content”). CPWs encompass a variety of types of websites including, for example, social networking websites (SNWs), news feeds, music and photograph websites, as well as other types of websites such as business-to-business (b2b) or business-to-consumer (b2c) websites. The forms of content that can be downloaded from and/or uploaded to CPWs are wide ranging and can include, for example, news, weather, personal and/or business information, pictures, videos, songs, etc.
The communication of content by way of CPWs can serve a variety of purposes. Among other things, the uploading of content to a CPW by one user can allow other users to access and/or download the uploaded content. Indeed, many CPWs (typically this is true of SNWs in particular) provide an architecture for countless users to create respective personal or professional spaces that respectively identify the respective users and allow uploaded content to be associated with the respective spaces that can in turn be accessed by other users. By virtue of such operation, CPWs can facilitate the creation and maintaining of interpersonal connections among persons and groups.
CPWs can be in communication with users who are operating any of a variety of different types of electronic devices, which are in contact with the CPWs often by way of internet-type networks. Increasingly, users employ mobile devices to interact with the CPWs. As communications activities with CPWs increase, and particularly in some circumstances where a given mobile device is in communication with multiple CPWs, the communications can become tedious and difficult to manage. For example, when a user wishes for content from the user's mobile device to be uploaded to multiple CPWs, the user may need to command the mobile device to perform, and the mobile device may need to perform, in a redundant manner, the same or similar uploading tasks in relation to each of the different CPWs.
Also for example, when a user wishes to modify content already uploaded to multiple CPWs, the tasks involved in effecting the desired modification at the different CPWs can be difficult to execute given the different characteristics or requirements of the different CPWs. Among other things, performing actions on the uploaded content can be complicated by the fact that one CPW may or may not support the same action as another CPW, such that a user attempting to cause such actions will need to remember which CPW supports the action in question.
Further for example, when the user's mobile device (and thus the user) is in communication with multiple CPWs, it can become difficult for the user to keep track of different communications occurring in relation to the various CPWs, e.g., as may occur when other users contribute messages to the various CPWs. It can be particularly confusing for a user to keep track of different communications when the communications involving the various CPWs all relate to the same topic.
It would therefore be advantageous if improved systems and/or improved methods for facilitating interactions between mobile or other electronic devices and CPWs could be developed that would help to address, at least partly, one or more of the aforementioned developing needs.